Toothache of doom
by izfan26
Summary: Zim gets a toothache after sleeping in a chemical all night and he reveals his worst fear. everyone keeps telling him to get it pulled. will he listen? ZaDf
1. Chapter 1: the toothache begins

Zim's POV

I woke up one morning, but, I just didn't feel quite right. I yawned, and realized that I had been sleeping in a chemical that does something I was just figuring out when I passed out. I also realized that my tooth was killing me, as the humans say. "Maybe I'll just ignore it, and it'll go away on its own." I say aloud to no one in particular. So, I decide to go upstairs. GIR tackled me and shrieked, "GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?" "Ugh," I muttered, reflecting GIR's history with mystery food. "Not you, I hope." I tried to whisper; picturing the goop he called cupcakes. Apparently, GIR heard me. "Don't worry, they're the edible kind." He helped me up, and took me to the table. I looked down at the waffles. I hated myself for giving in so easily, I was just so hungry. But, I took one bite of my waffles, and my tooth screamed "DON'T EAT THAT, OR I'LL DIG INTO THE NERVE I'M RESTING ON!" but, I kept eating, and wincing in pain as I did so. At one point, it hurt so much to eat that I moaned, "TALLEST MIYUKI IN HEAVEN IT HURTS!" GIR actually understood what was happening. He put a comforting steel claw on my shoulder "if it hurts to eat, master, you don't have to." I tried to pretend to be angry, which was easy, considering the pain I was in. "IF IT HURTS TO EAT? I AM AN INVADER! I AM ZIM! NOTHING HURTS ME! AND IT ESPECIALLY DOESN'T HURT TO EAT! WHAT WOULD GIVE YOU THE IDEA THAT IT HURTS TO EAT?" "Maybe it's because you screamed, 'tallest Miyuki in heaven, it hurts'?" my snarky computer said. I glared up at it. "Oh, I can keep eating! Both of you! Watch!" I took a giant bite of waffle, my tooth dug into the root it was resting on like a piece of glass, and I started to cry. GIR ordered me to spit out the waffle because he was scared I was going to choke to death. Instead of fighting him, I spat out the waffle as I was told. "I'll save the waffles for later, ok?" he said, patting my shoulder. I nodded in agreement, still sniveling. _Why did I keep eating?_ I asked myself. Rob-mom rolled in "honey, I heard you crying. Do I need to make a dentist appointment?" at the word "dentist", my eyes got as big as dinner plates. "**NO!**" I shrieked. Realizing I was about to give away something I never wanted to give away to anyone, ever, I put on a nervous grin "I mean, I'm fine, mom." Regaining myself again, I ordered the robot I had just called mom, "uh, now go back to your storage unit." She smiled, and rolled away. Yes, the "almighty Zim" is afraid of medical professionals. Nurses, doctors, dentists, you name it, I'm afraid of it. I don't know why I am, I just am. Then, I realized that it was 9:25, and I was going to call the tallest that day at 9:30. I quickly grabbed the video phone, grabbed the notes I had taken about the planet, and dialed the massive's video phone number. _Hold on, Zim,_ something in me said _what about your toothache? I'll just ignore it._ I told myself _they shouldn't notice me clutching my jaw._ I was wrong. I was horribly, horribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: they notice

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM, BLAH, BLAH , BLAH, YOU KNOW, SINCE NO ONE REALLY READS THESE THINGS, I THOUGHT I'D REPLACE IT WITH A JOKE! WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE CHINESE RESTURAUNT? BECAUSE THE EGGROLLED!**_

"… and that, my tallest, is why when you come to earth you must avoid water." I

explained to my leaders with a smile while clutching my jaw. Tallest Reds eyes wandered

to my jaw "Zim, do you feel ok?" for a moment, I wondered what in the name of tallest

Miyuki he was talking about, but, then, my tooth dug into the root it was sitting on and

reminded me. "Oh, yes sir. It's just a toothache." I prayed to Miyuki neither of them

would suggest "you should have it pulled." Purple suggested. Why didn't you listen,

Miyuki? Anyway, I shrieked, "**NO!"** and grasped my jaw tighter. The tallest stared at

me. Red, knowing what was wrong, and why I just screamed "no" like that, Purple in a

daze as usual. Well, at least ONE tallest won't know my secret. I put on a second nervous

grin and said, "I mean, I'll be fine." Red smirked down at me "you're afraid, aren't you?"

I tried to look insulted "no I'm not!" the tears started welling up in my eyes "who am I

kidding? Yes, I am!" Tallest Purple actually looked surprised. I'm not surprised he was

surprised. "Well, at least have it LOOKED at!" he snapped. "You SAY have it looked

at," I snap back "but, you MEAN have it ripped out by the roots." That's when the tears

come. I just revealed the most embarrassing thing in the multiverse to my leaders, and

they'll probably use it to taunt me and laugh at me every day of my life now. "I'm sorry,

sirs," I say, rivers of lavender rolling down my face "I won't do it! I have to go!" I

quickly pushed the "end transmission" button. "Computer!" "Whaat?" "Computer,

activate one-way transmission block until further notice." Computer mumbled something,

but, activated one way transmission block. I walked upstairs into the bathroom and tried

to brush my teeth. The ones that WEREN'T glass digging into my gums. But, the more I

tried, the more it hurt. After ten minutes, I gave up, put on my disguise, and went for a

walk. I prayed Dib wouldn't see me. Once again, my prayers were ignored.


	3. Chapter 3: Dib sees him

_**DISCLAIMER: EXEPT THE IDEA, I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME, SQUIRREL BOY? NOTHING!**_

Dib's POV

I was trying to walk Gaz home, but, she was being extremely difficult. She kept twisting and trying to pull away because she hated holding hands with me. Just as I was about to give her a good spanking, I saw Zim walking in the same direction as us, clutching his jaw. I pulled a wheel of string out of my pocket, tied one end to Gaz's wrist, tore off a good piece, and tied the other end to a tree. "**DON'T. MOVE.**" I ordered her before running up to Zim. "Hey, dude. You ok?" he looks at me, and smiles nervously "it's, uh, it's just a toothache." I look at him, and crossing my arms I ask, "So, how does it hurt?" "It hurts like a piece of broken glass being hammered into a nerve." "Ouch. How did that happen?" "I fell asleep in a chemical just as I was figuring out what it did." Trying to lighten the mood, I smiled and said, "Well, we certainly know what it does now." Zim looks down at his boots. I guess my joke only made his pain worse. "Well, Gaz and I are on our way to my house now. Once I'm done punishing her, want me to pull it for you?" I take Zim's arm, but, Zim started sweating buckets and screeched "_**NO!**_" I looked at him like my dad had just told me he was the one who gave birth to me, not my mom. Zim put on a fake nervous grin. "I-I-I-I mean, I'll be fine." I looked at him with a smirk and my hands on my hips "I get it…you're afraid, aren't you? You're afraid to have the tooth pulled!" "No!...I'm afraid of medical professionals in general." I tried to stay calm, but, I wasn't entirely comfortable with taking out a piece of my best friends head. "But, it's only me." "Zim knows, but, he's not entirely comfortable with his best friend taking out a piece of his head." _Ditto._ I thought." Well, at least let me LOOK at it," I begged. "What if you slept in infection?" "What if I **DON'T?** Then, you'd be pulling out a piece of me for no reason!" "Not for no reason. Think of the pain you're in!" that's when Zim's tears started "I'm sorry, Dib," no insult on the end of my name! "I can't do it! Even if it IS you extracting the tooth! I have to go!" Zim ran away from me. "Zim, come back! Zim…" I let out a sigh and stood there for a few minutes "Dib?" a small voice calls out to me "are we going home soon?" Gaz. I almost forgot about her. "Yeah, Gaz, coming." I untied her, and grabbed her hand again. As you can imagine, she kept trying to get away from me. When we got home, I grabbed her hair, pushed her in front of me, and spanked her. I locked her in her room, and took away her game slave for the rest of the day. I know this has nothing to do with IZfan26's story, but, let's see Gaz's point of view on the punishment.

Gaz's POV

Dib and I were walking home from the mall, but, he insisted on holding my hand all the way home. I was pulling and twisting, and trying to get away from him. I keep forgetting how assertive he's gotten, so, as punishment, he pulled out a piece of string, tied me to a tree and made me stand there forever. When he finally let me go, I guess I _**STILL**_ hadn't learned my lesson, so I kept trying to pull away, so, as my SECOND punishment, he spanked me, locked me in my room, and, because he knew how important the GS3 was to me, wouldn't let me play it for the rest of the day. All I can say about that is if I were lit on fire, stuck in a cactus, and full of construction nails, it would've been less painful. Aw, great, that's probably going to be my next punishment!


	4. Chapter 4: GIR convinces him

Zim's POV

I ran into my house threw off my disguise not really caring where it ended up, race upstairs, into my bedroom, bolted the door shut, and flop onto my bed. This is awful! Now that Dib's found out I have a toothache, he would stop at nothing until he got me to a… gulp… dentist! "It'll go away on its own, I know it will," I told myself "maybe if I try to sleep it off." I sleep on the side of my body the toothache ISN'T on, and, that's when I had the nightmare:

_We were playing tennis in gym, and Dib was my partner. The toothache was still there. We were walking to the courts, and I said "Dib, my new medical insurance rules! It covers everything! And I mean EVERYTHING!" Dib reeled up and asked, "Even brain trauma?" that's when everything blacks out. "Hey, Zim," Dib said, as I was waking up. He handed me a mirror "guess who took out your tooth?" he handed me a mirror, and my tooth was missing! The first thought in my head was "great, now I look like a pirate!"_

And then I awoke. "That was awful!" I quickly felt my mouth. All my teeth were still there. And guess what else was still there? The toothache. "AW, IRK!" I screamed. _Speaking of Irk_, I reflected _I wonder if the tallest have tried to call me. _

Tallest Red's POV

I punched Zim's number into my portable video phone. "ONE-WAY TRANSMISSION IS CURRENTLY ACTIVATED TO THIS USER," a robotic voice declared "PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE A THE TONE." I sighed as the tone went off, but, left my message. "Zim, it's me," I said "I'm sorry I embarrassed you today, but, I really miss talking to you," I love that little defect. He makes me laugh "anyway, what about the mission? Don't you need to update us…constantly?... all the time?... forever?... anyway, call me as soon as you get this PLEASE!" I hung up the phone, and sighed, thinking of that little defect.

Zim's POV

I decide to use the medicine GIR got while I was out today. I opened the medicine cabinet, and found a small blue jar. it looked about right. I put a bit of it on the tooth. It has almost no effect. The reason I say "Almost" is because it seems to have made my toothache worse. I look at the jar. _The unknown chemical!_ I just put more of whatever the Irk this is on my tooth! I kept looking for the medicine. Origel. That seemed about right. But, remembering my last experience, I used it carefully. Back to excruciating. Well, it was better at least. "I think I'll nap for a while." I said to no one. I went to the couch, and lay down. It hurt no matter which side I slept on. Eventually, I decided to just sit on the couch and think. GIR walked up to me with the waffles from this morning. "want to try to eat again?" he asked. "sure, why not? Okay." I answered. I Took a large bite of waffle, but, I winced in pain as I chewed. It just hurt too much to eat, but, I had to, since I hadn't eaten since 9:00am and, now it was 3:00pm. I tried to mask my pain, as I said "thank you, GIR." GIR noticed how much pain I was in "is your tooth bothering you, master?" "yes." I prayed GIR didn't suggest what everyone had been suggesting, but, since when in this story has that worked out for me? So, naturally, GIR suggested "well, why don't you go to Dib and have it pulled? Or at least LOOKED at?" this makes me angry, and, just as I was about to argue with him, I guess GIR detected a fight because he said "it wouldn't hurt. You wouldn't feel a thing." I blinked hard, but, the tears still just came "no, GIR, it WOULD hurt. I WOULD-" GIR held my hands and cut off my argument "master," he said calmly "for me?" just for fun, here's GIR's POV

GIR's POV

"I promise, if you want, I'd be right there holding your hand." Master was quiet for a long time. Then, he grabbed me, and buried his face in my neck. "I'm so afraid!" he wailed. I gently patted his head "I know you are. Do you want me to call Dib and tell him you want to have the tooth pulled?" I felt his head nod, and he let go. I picked up the phone and called Dib.

(A/N): I'll write about the call and the extraction in the next chapter, Kay? Just so you know


	5. Chapter 5: origel

_**A/N: CHANGE OF PLANS, GUYS. LOOKS LIKE I'LL BE PUTTING THE EXTRACTION CHAPTER UP SEPERATELY. WHY? BECAUSE I WANT TO. ANYWAY, HERE'S GIR CALLING DIB TO MAKE THE APPOINTMENT. I USED YOUR SUGGESTION, INVADER SCAR, AND HAD GIR PUT SOME ORIGEL ON ZIM'S TOOTH. HE FEELS SO MUCH BETTER NOW. WHICH IS GOOD FOR ME, BECAUSE I HAVE TO LISETEN TO HIM **_

Dib's POV

The phone rang while I was putting Gaz's GS3 on a shelf in my bedroom. I looked at the caller I.D. Zim's house. "Hello?" I said into the transceiver. "Dib, it's me, GIR. I called to tell you Zim decided he wants the tooth out. He would've called you, but, he's in too much pain." Now I was positive Zim was sleeping in an infection. "Of course, GIR. I'm a little busy tonight, can Zim last one more day?" there was a long pause "well, what'll I do for his pain?" "Well, do you have any pain medication?" "Hold on." There was another long pause "I have something called Origel. Is that it?" "Yes. Put that on Zim's tooth and it'll make him numb. He'll feel so much better." "Okay. I'll go put it on his teeth. So, say about 11:30?" "sure." The call ended, and I went to prepare for Zim's arrival. I wondered what Irken blood looked like. Ugh, time to think about something else. I tried to think about what to tell him while I was pulling the tooth. I came up with "okay, keep your mouth open.", "that's great, you're doing great!", "this won't hurt a bit, you won't feel a thing!", "just a bit longer Zim." and "it's almost out." I just hope I don't hurt him. _It's an extraction, Dib _something in my head tells me _of course you'll hurt him._ Okay, the equipment was all set up; now, I needed to get the replacement tooth ready.

Zim's POV

GIR walked in "well? Will he do it?" (Whoa, that's what she said moment, much?) "Yes. At 11:30 tomorrow." _**11:30?**_ I thought _**HOW CAN I SURVIVE THIS PAIN UNTIL 11:30 TOMORROW?**_ That's when the tears started. GIR pulled out the Origel and sat next to me "he said this would make you feel lots better." The last thing I thought I needed at this moment was steel fingers touching my tooth. But, he had promised some relief, and I was willing to let him touch me for that. GIR unscrewed the jar, and scooped out some of the gel. "Open." He instructed. I opened my mouth, but closed my eyes. I felt GIR's steel little fingers touch the tooth, but, then I felt a chill, then nothing. My tooth was completely numb. "Feel better?" GIR asked me. I couldn't hold back a smile. "Yeah. Way." We let the Origel set, even though the label said we didn't have to, for about fifteen minutes. After the fifteen minutes was up, GIR looked at me and asked, "Are you hungry, master?" well; consider that I've been in too much pain to eat all day, so I practically grabbed GIR by the chest when I said "YES!" GIR laughed, and decided to make me a sandwich. I ate it with great gusto. Hey, you'd be hungry if you were in too much pain to eat all day.


	6. Chapter 6: the extraction

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, DISCLAIM, DISCLAIM, DISCLAIM. NOW READ!**_

Dib's POV

The doorbell rang that day at 11:30, and I went to open it. As scheduled, it was Zim. "I was expecting you two" I said, relieved that I was going to see if the tooth was infected or not. "come on, I'm extracting the tooth in my bedroom." I grabbed his arm, and led him upstairs. He lay down on the chair, and I put on the surgical mask and gloves, blah blah, blah blah, you know that kind of stuff. So, anyway, I gave him some pain medication, and he almost fell asleep. The reason I say almost is because he was able to mutter, "if you mess this up and I die, I'm going to kill you" all I could think was, _how would that even be possible?_ So, I looked for the tooth. "which one hurts?" I ask "canine," He whispers "left." So, I looked at his left canine, and instead of their normal shade of white (or pink? Is it pink? Whatever. Back to the story.) the canine was a sickly shade of blue. "that's got to be infected!" I said aloud. Zim looked scared, and GIR grabbed his hand. I swore Zim was going to pull away, but, he didn't. well, anyway, I pulled out the pliers, and secured them around the tooth coated in infection "okay, Zim" I told him calmly "this won't hurt a bit. You won't feel a thing!" Zim scooped u GIR, and gave him a death hug as I squeezed the pliers together, there was a sucking sound, and the tooth popped out. I quickly grabbed a surgical suction to remove the moldy infection. A few drops of green, warm liquid dripped down onto Zim's face. _so, __**that's**__ what Irken blood looks like._ I told myself. Then, I stuffed some Gauze in the hole. The tooth was out, and Zim was safe from a painful, slow, humiliating death.

**NOW, LET'S SEE THE EXTRACTION IN ZIM'S POV!**

Zim's POV

Dib took my arm, and brought me up to his room. I sat down in the chair, and Dib gave me some pain medication. I almost fell asleep. The reason I say almost is because I muttered, "if you screw this u, and I die I'm going to kill you!" I could tell Dib was thinking _how would that be possible?_" he explored my superior mouth. He asked me, "which one hurts?" "canine," I whisper "left." He found it. "that's got to be infected!" Dib said aloud. Now, I was scared because he HAD to pull it out. I guess GIR detected the fear in my eyes, and held my hand. Normally I would've pulled away, but, considering the fear of the tooth being pulled, I grasped his little steel hand right back. I caught Dib getting out the pliers. I knew they were either sharp or bloody. I had a sudden horror flash image of me screaming, Dib holding a tooth covered in blood in a pair of bloody pliers, standing in a pool of my blood. "okay, Zim," he said calmly "this won't hurt a bit. You won't feel a thing!" from experience, I knew that when a human tells you something won't hurt, it almost always did, so, I braced myself for the most painful thing in the world. So, I scooped up GIR, and gave him a death hug as Dib squeezed the pliers around my tooth. I heard a sucking sound, and I felt blood gush out of the hole where my tooth once was. I heard a suction whirring, and felt a small bit of suction. Then, I felt gauze stuffed into the hole. "okay, you can get up." Dib said calmingly. I sat up, looking at Dib smiling sweetly at me. "was that so bad?" he asked me "no," was my answer "it was worse than I could ever imagine it to be." Dib just started laughing. "so, what are you going to do about the hole?" Dib smiled "well, I have a replacement tooth." He climbed onto a shelf, and started saying things to me "you see, Zim, you did not put your trust in me without reas- **WHERE'D IT GO?**" we screamed "where is Gaz?" I asked. Dib stood on the ladder and screamed, "**GAZELENE ALICE MEMBRANE!**"

Gaz's POV

I walked in on Zim and Dib doing something stupid, and I wanted my GS3 back, so, I climbed on the shelf, found my GS3, but, also a weird metal thing. So, I took them both. I couldn't figure out what the metal thing was, so I threw it out the window, where it landed in a dumpster which was taken by some guys. Oh, well. I started to play my GS3, but, I heard Dib scream "**GAZELENE ALICE MEMBRANE!**" so, I rushed upstairs "did you find a metal object on this shelf?" "yeah. I couldn't figure out what it was, so, I threw it out the window, where it landed in a dumpster and some guys took the dumpster away. Why? Was it important?" Zim jumped off the chair, and tackled me "**WAS IT IMPORTANT? IT WAS THE REPLACEMENT TOOTH! YES, IT WAS IMPORTANT!"** now, I'm horrified. Why in this house did I not see this coming? Stupid, stupid, stupid!


	7. Chapter 7: the truth revealed

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM, BLAH BLAH, BLAH, DISCLAIM, DISCLAIM, DISCLAIM**__**, **__**YOU'RE NOT REALLY READING THIS, ARE YOU? ANYWAY, SINCE YOU'RE HEAR, YOU WANT TO HEAR A BAD JOKE? WHAT DO YOU CALL A SAD WHEEL OF CHEESE? BLUE CHEESE!**_

Zim's POV

It had been a week since my tooth was pulled, and we still couldn't get a hold of a replacement tooth. So, we had to use a replacement for the replacement. We tried a wad of paper, a carrot, my robo-mom's finger, a cut out piece of a credit card. We tried basically everything, and, the only thing that would fit correctly was a piece of chewed gum. It was really gross and looked really ridiculous, but, Dib convinced me if I didn't smile, it wouldn't be too noticeable. The tallest called me that afternoon. "Hello, my tallest." I said, trying not to smile. "We'd like to know how you blend in with the humans, Zim." "Oh, I blend in perfectly…" and, during the transmission, the tallest were basically criticizing me for having a cruddy disguise, a bad cover for looking so differently, and a stupid SIR unit disguised poorly as a dog that didn't even know how to bark like a normal animal. Then, they started asking me some really, REALLY weird questions. "Do you worship tallest Spork?" "No…" "Then what is that?" tallest Purple waved over to my inflatable Spork doll "I have no idea why I have that." Anyway, I guess at some point during this interview my gum tooth came loose, and I inhaled it. GIR walked up to me, and gave me what he thought was the Heimlich by punching me in the squeedily-spooch. The tooth went flying out, and hit GIR in the eye. "MY EYE!" GIR exclaimed. I got up, knowing I couldn't hide my tooth from the tallest. So, I exhaled, and told them "Sirs, I have a confession to make. Dib's sister threw out the replacement tooth for the tooth he had to pull out. So, I used a piece of gum to be able to talk to you two. I look lie a pirate, don't I sirs?" Tallest purple laughed, but, put a claw in his mouth, and pulled out a fake tooth! "yup." He said, through his mirth. And, then Tallest RED pulled out a fake tooth "arrg! That makes three of us, me harty!" we just kept laughing and laughing "tell you what, Zim" Tallest Red told me "we won't put OUR false teeth back in if you don't try a stupid stunt like that again, ok?" "Yes, my tallest." I agreed. "Well, later Zim." The transmission ended, and I'm sure we all kept laughing at each other and ourselves. Anyway, my tooth eventually grew back. But, I still look like a pirate whenever I go under a black light. So, I guess the moral of the story is that black lights reveal the truth about everything, so don't use one in you're parents/robo-parents bedroom.

_**Here's why!**_

ENT- robo-parents bedroom

Zim: *walks in holding a black light* now, let's see what they do in here that makes so much noise. *turns on black light*

(The room is covered in splotches and handprints)

Zim: oh, oh my I- OH, MY IRK! *falls over, gagging*


End file.
